Function Apart
by Anney
Summary: Dean kisses with a wet open mouth ... Sam is a sly kisser ... no pairings


_Title:_ Function Apart  
_Disclaimer:_ Supernatural is something that's not mine.  
_Warnings:_ Talks about sex but nothing really graphic. I don't think anyway.  
_A/N:_ No beta and I think there might be some funky tense stuff going on. I'm tired and it's late? Also ... hints of Wincest? Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part? shrugs Also, I don't like how it ends, but until I get a better idea that's the way it works I suppose.  
_Summary:_ Dean kisses with a wet open mouth ... Sam is a sly kisser .  
_Word count at lj:_ 919

_Function Apart  
_

Dean kisses with a wet open mouth that burns like fire. Hot, hard, and possessive. Dean kisses like he does everything else; quick, dirty, and overwhelming. Dean doesn't take no for an answer and never slows down. Dean doesn't play games or ask questions. Dean takes and takes and takes before you can realize that you might have not wanted to give up what he's already taken and run with.

Sam is a sly kisser. Mouth slightly open and a quick tongue that sneaks in and takes over before the other person knows what exactly is going on. Sam kisses with finesse, with grace, with teasing licks that pulls the other person in slowly. Sam doesn't take no for an answer either, but he doesn't give you the chance to even think it. Sam eases 'yes' out on a sigh of acceptance and need.

Dean has rough hands that hold down, hold on, firm grasps that can leave bruises that are marks of ownership. Dean tops from the bottom, tops from the top, rolls around until everything is where he wants it to be and then it's hard sharp thrusts that leave tingling reminders for a day or two after. Dean isn't something you forget. Dean is a mouth shaped bruise that just peeks out from the neck of a shirt. Dean is something that doesn't know how to be subtle.

Sam has hands that smooth down and around so softly that the calloused fingers don't even register. Sam slides inside in a rush of pleasure so shocking it's like he's always known what button to push. Sam owns without marking, tops with out bruising, he rolls around until it's nothing but pants and pleasure and _oh, oh, oh_. Sam is something you never want to forget. He's a hand that flutters down a back as he waits for sleep to come. Sam slips in and around is nothing but subtle.

Dean is quick and dirty. Everything a girl's mother, father, brother, friend warned her about and yet something she can't resist. Eyes that hint at something more, mouth that grins with almost too much teeth, hands that reach out to grab and just barely miss. Dean flirts outrageously and promises nothing but fun and rough-n-tumble pleasure for an hour or two. He's not the guy you take home, not the guy you marry, not the guy you have children with. Dean is a story with other friends late at night when you talk of things that are hidden in daytime.

Sam is slow and soft. Which is deceptive. He's everything a girl's mother told her to hope for. That guy that you never want to let go of once you've gotten him. He's puppy dog eyes, sweet smiles, and blushes. Hands that hold open doors with polite smiles and hand held out to help. Sam makes you wish for more than just a roll across a bed that's not yours or his. He's the guy you want to take home, want to marry, want to have children with. Sam is a young girl's dream of the future.

Dean loves one thing more than anything else in the world. Dean'll show you a good time, have a little fun, buy you a drink but at the end of it all he'll leave you behind with no questions or regrets. Dean asks no questions and can talk a lot without actually saying anything. He is nothing but a mystery wrapped in a package that can't be unwrapped.

Sam has one thing he'll never let go of. Sam'll be polite and courteous. He'll buy you a drink and a meal if you're hungry but at the end of it all he'll leave you behind with no questions or regrets. Sam asks questions but tells nothing in return. Sam seems to be nothing but obvious whereas he's more of a mystery than his brother.

Dean will kill for you. He'll keep you safe from things that want to hurt you, want to do all manner of horrible things to you and not ask for anything in return. Dean will be your savior and walk away with wounds that will become scars that just mark another person saved. Dean will push you out of his mind until something makes him think of you.

Sam will kill for you. He'll take you to his motel room and protect you from whatever it is that's hunting you like he's hunting it. He'll wrap mirrors in blankets, stand up to your father; Sam'll suffer for you. Sam will have nightmares that come true about you and run to keep you alive. He'll have you in the forefront of his mind until you're safe again and someone else takes your place.

All of what Dean is, it's wrapped around his brother. Everything that made Dean the man he is that'll keep you safe from whatever supernatural thing that tries to kill you is thanks to Sam. Just like everything that makes Dean the man that'll show you a good time and then leave the next day is thanks to Sam. There is no room left for anything but Sam inside Dean.

All of what Sam is, it's wrapped around his brother. Sam is the reason for the road trip, once you get down to why it all started. The reason behind everything is Sam and the only reason why Sam came back is for Dean. Sam and Dean are pieces that can function apart but work better together.

_(end)_


End file.
